Nekozawa's Fanfiction
by AngelRebelAndPervert
Summary: It was a lively day at the host club. The guest were happy, and so were the host! Then, the twins pulled one prank that sparked an argument between Tamaki and Haruhi. One argument, plus a bored Nekozawa, plus a curse... Equals the hosts lives changing for a week! Oh, did we say lives? We meant genders... Rated T for swears. Our first Story! And, Ships will be figured out later!
1. The Beginning

**_Nekozawa's Fanfiction_**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka sighed, and closed her eyes. She had a reason to be so tired, the host club seemed much more hyper today. Honey had eaten every single sweet in the school and was spinning and laughing in circles, the twins were much more presumptuous and were eager to annoy Haruhi, Kyoya was much more cranky and picky, and Tamaki kept switching back and forth from prince, to 'daddy'. Overall, it was to much for poor Haruhi. Unbeknownst to her, the girls (excluding Haruhi) were fawning over Haruhi's unknown misery.

"Wow, Haruhi is so mysterious sometimes!" One of her regulars, Kimiko Sakurazuka, said

"Such a sweetheart, too. I bet it's about something tragic..." Another girl suggested

"I bet he's thinking about his past life as a prince of a country!" Another girl shouted out, earning a few nods from other guest.

While all the guest debated why Haruhi was so sad looking, Haruhi had snuck off to get some fresh air. Once she was outside, she sat down near a pond. Haruhi smiled, knowing that this was the same pond Seika Ayanokoji threw her bag in.

" _Wow_..." she thought to herself. " _I feel like that happened years ago.."._

Her thoughts were interrupted when an all too familiar voice called out to her.

"Haruhi! You have some nerve, leaving us the responsibility of controlling the wild guest!" Tamaki said, chuckling. Haruhi stood up, and bowed.

"Oh! I-I'm really sorry, Tamaki-senpai..." She said. Once she looked up, she saw that Tamaki was cooing and drifting off into a fantasy. She sighed, and started to walk back to music _room_ #3.

Once Haruhi got there, she was shocked to find that the once elegant room, looked like a war zone. The tables were flipped over, there were broken china glass on the floor, and puddles of water and coffee were everywhere. The guest were all gone.

"W-What the hell happened!?" Haruhi asked, shocked. Hikaru wrapped his arms around her, in a frightened manner, with Kaoru quickly copying his brother.

"It's the fangirls, they went berserk!" They said in unison, tightening their grip. They looked back and smirked at the newly arrived Tamaki, who immediately started yelling at the little devils. Haruhi got a broom and started sweeping up the glass.

"How much will this cost me, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, in a calm voice. In reality, she was freaking out. She just got out of her old debt, a new one sounds like torture. Sadistic, horrible, torture.

"Oh not to worry Haruhi, I will just pay for it" Kyoya answered, pulling out a card.

"W-Wait, seriously?!" Haruhi asked, surprised. Even the other host were shocked- Kyoya being generous when it comes to money?! It sounded to good to be true...

"Well... When I say _I_ , I mean I will be using the profits from your new photos to cover it.." Kyoya said, in a devious tone.

"Oh, so she's paying for it after all." The twins said in unison, annoyed

" _Well.."_ She thought. " _That's the shadow king for ya."_

They cleaned up the mess rather quickly, all not wanting to stick around. All seven of the host, even Mori, had the feeling something was about to happen.

"Takashi, I'm scared...!" Honey said, sadly gripping onto his cousins back.

"...I'm sure it's nothing Mitsukuni..." Mori said, with the slightest hint of unsureness. Suddenly, the two cousins heard Tamaki yelling at the twins.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO PERVERTS WOULD DO SUCH A THING!" Tamaki shouted stomping his foot up and down, pointing at Haruhi. The twins had 'accidentally' spilled water on Haruhi. This resulted in Hikaru grabbing her chin and wiping her face off slowly with his other hand, and Kaoru kissing away some drops of water that were flowing down her arm.

"It was an accident, boss.." Hikaru began.

"Don't tell me you're jealous that we got to clean her up a bit..." Kaoru continued

"No way, he was trying to make a move on Haruhi by touching her.." Hikaru 'whispered' to his twin.

"What a pervert!" Kaoru 'whispered' back. Tamaki shook his head.

"Absolutely not!" Tamaki screeched. "I just can't understand how my innocent Haruhi could be so nonchalant about men touching her like that! She's a girl, right?!". Haruhi turned to him, glaring.

"Yes, I'm a girl. But, what does that matter? I can't understand why the men at this school act so... strange." Haruhi admitted. Suddenly, Haruhi heard a faint 'meow' and looked down. She saw that she was stepping on Beelzenef!

"Ah, yes.. You can't understand the other gender huh?" Nekozawa said, coming out the door that has _definitely_ always been there. "Me and Beelzenef will help you all understand the other gender better! It'll take a week, but you'll be closer to the different sex than ever before!". Nekozawa laughed, and Beelzenef 'nodded'. Haruhi looked down again, and saw that the puppet was gone.

The next morning, Kaoru woke up yawning. He nudged Hikaru, with his eyes still closed.

"Hikaru, wake up." Kaoru said. His voice sounded way higher than before, so he cleared his throat. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brothers chest, but he felt... something weird... Both brothers opened their eyes too see 'a strange girl' in the bed.

* * *

 _To Be Continued._

Maybe... Only if we get at least two reviews! ;)

Angel: Thanks for reading!

Rebel: Please Review, and constructive criticism only! This is our first story, so don't be assholes!

Pervert: Byyyyyyee!


	2. What the?

**_Nekozawa's Fanfiction_**

 ** _Chapter 2: What the...?_**

* * *

"Who are you," Both of the females asked, staring at each other. "And, what are you doing here?!". These females are none other than Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, but it was only natural they couldn't tell. For as long as they can remember, they always woke up next to their _male_ twin. What the hell is happening?!

"Where's Kaoru?!" Hikaru asked, his voice being higher than before (Although, it was still slightly different from female Kaoru's voice.). The 'random girl' next to Hikaru tilted her head.

"Wha-? How did you know my name?" Kaoru asked, his eyes went wide. "Wait, where's Hikaru!?". That was when the two brothers, now 'sisters', realized what happened.

"Hik...a...ru?" Kaoru asked, confused. Hikaru nodded, slowly.

"Kaoru! What happened to you!?" Hikaru asked, looking at Kaoru with wide eyes. Kaoru made a weird face.

"Um, me? Why are you female!?" Kaoru asked, getting up to look in a mirror. Hikaru followed him. When the twins got access to a mirror, they were beyond surprised, they were beyond scared, beyond _pissed._ Instead of their given gender, they were two twin _girls._ Their auburn hair now reached their mid back, their facial features were much more feminine, and very noticeable breast were now on their chest.

Now, Hikaru and Kaoru were not dumb. In fact, anybody who's ever met them would agree they're very smart. So, when they heard Nekozawa's strange rant, they knew something was going to happen. Just not this...

"NEKOZAWA, YOU JERK!" The twins screamed, very annoyed with the new pitchiness off it.

Haruhi Fujioka had a very different morning than the twins. Her father, Ranka, had already gone to work by the time she woke up, and left a note on the counter for her. The note was just to tell her to have a good day, and stuff like that. So, Haruhi started on her normal morning routine. She ate, washed the plates and other items, brushed her teeth, and fixed her hair. Before Haruhi changed, she realized something... Something... out of character for her... She never showered last night! She thought about how yesterday she was covered in the spilled coffee, and likely Kaoru's saliva on her arm (Which was more than enough to gross her out), and then she checked the time. There were still lots of time before school, so she decided to shower.

At first, she didn't notice a thing. She just got out of her night clothes, and got in her bathtub to shower. It wasn't until she was a washing herself, when she saw something odd. Well, at first she saw she was _missing_ something, then she saw in her lower body.. It was enough to scare Haruhi so much, she screamed. After she composed herself, she came up with two conclusions. One, she had somehow turned into a male. Two...

This is somehow, all the host clubs fault.

But, Haruhi didn't have time to pin the blame. She had to get to school soon. So, Haruhi changed clothes and headed out.

When she got there, there was a buzz around campus. All the students were whispering to each other, and Haruhi couldn't find the host club anywhere. Overall, Haruhi's day isn't going very well so far.

"Hey, did ya hear? The host club will be gone for a whole week!" One of Tamaki's guest, Shiori Igawa, whispered to another customer. The other customer gasped, and started to rant about 'how she couldn't handle it'. Just then, two twin girls swooped up and quickly carried Haruhi to music room #3.

"Hey, no fair! How come Haruhi looks the same!" Two familiar voices said in unison, but now the voices were higher.

"Haru-Chan! Look at me, I'm now a actual big sister!" Honey said, pulling on Haruhi's shirt. Honey's voice now sounded more like a little girl, than a little boy. Haruhi looked down at him. Honey was still the same height, but now his cheeks were less chubby, he had longer eyelashes, his hair was now curly and goes down to his calves, and he now had breast that were the same size as Haruhi's... when she was a female, that is.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!?" Haruhi asked, gently taking off Honey's hand.

"...Nekozawa..." A calm, emotionless female voice answered. Haruhi looked behind her shoulder to see the newly arrived female-Mori. Mori now sported long bangs that were similar to Haruhi's old ones, long black hair that reached her hips, his face was less sharp and more feminine, and he obviously had the largest...ehh.. female assets. Although, he remained extremely tall and stoic.

"Yeah, me and Hikaru thought that too," Kaoru said, brushing hair out his face. "It has to be about what he said yesterday, right?".

"Well, we can't start blaming someone, yet." A friendly voice said, walking in. It was Tamaki. But, like the rest of the gang, Tamaki was now also a female. He now was a princess-y looking girl, with slightly wavy, shoulder length hair. The twins looked annoyed, than smirked. They walked up to Haruhi, and cuddled into her arms.

"You know, Hikaru, I bet now that we're girls..." Kaoru began

"Haruhi will want to talk to us more..." Hikaru continued

"That gives us the chance to become even closer to her!" The said in unison, shooting a mischievous look to Tamaki. Newly-female, Tamaki went to the his corner to to sulk. Haruhi smiled, gender swapped or not, they were still the same. Suddenly, Tamaki perked up.

"Haruhi wants to talk to more now too, right? After all, I was turned female. Huh? Right Haruhi?!" Tamaki asked, Haruhi eyes got wider.

"Oh no! I gotta get to class!" Haruhi said, running out the room. This made Tamaki sulk again, and the twins followed Haruhi. Honey turned to his cousin.

"I wonder what they're going to do for classes...?" Honey said, tilting her head.

"What about us, Mitsukuni?" Mori asked, not quite used to his new voice.

"Oh no! What _are_ we gonna do, Takashi?! What are we gonna do for the host club?" Honey asked, panicking. Suddenly, a female voice spoke up.

"We will use this to our advantage, of course." It said, the three other host in the room recognized the cool, cunning tone of the voice.

Meanwhile, Nekozawa was in the Black Magic club room, writing in a dark purple notebook.

"Will the host club be able to understand each other better now that they are opposite genders? Stay tuned for answers." Nekozawa said, finishing his writing. He chuckled. This will be an interesting week indeed.

* * *

Chapter End~

Pervert: Oh Kyoya, you are too amazing for chapter 2!

Rebel: Ugh, sorry this chapter was so horrible.

Angel: Yeah... We just wanted to be descriptive. But, this chapter was just so boring...

Rebel: But, we promise that chapters will be better, funnier, and more exciting...

Angel: If we get at least three reviews for this chapter! ;)

Pervert: Thank you all for your reviews for chapter one!

Angel: Love you!

Rebel: See ya!

Pervert: Byyyyyeee!


	3. Hostess, Alias, and an Attack On Kaoru!

_**Nekozawa's Fanfiction**_

 _ **Chapter 3: A Hostess Club, Alias, And Attack On Kaoru?!**_

* * *

"What do you mean, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, turning around to look at his best friend. Suddenly, Tamaki jumped in the air. He landed on the newly female Kyoya, and started rubbing their cheeks together.

"KYO~YA, YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Tamaki screamed, irritating Kyoya even more . Kyoya, like everyone else, now looked more feminine. His dark hair now reached his mid-back. But even as a female, Kyoya still looked intense. He cleared his throat, and shoved his best friend off.

"What I mean is, there is no reason to stop seeing guest." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. Honey cocked his head to the side.

"But, Kyo-Chan..." Honey said. "How are we supposed to be the _Host_ Club if we're girls?". Tamaki, who suddenly caught on to what Kyoya was saying, perked up.

"Well, Kyoya's saying that are lovely princesses will come and see a friend, not a host!" Tamaki explained, dramatically spinning around. Honey giggled.

"Oh, so our guest will still come and talk to us! Even though we're girls?" He asked, smiling. Kyoya spoke up.

"Well, excluding Haruhi, we will say that we are distant relatives of 'the hosts'. Instead of telling them of our... predicament.." He explained, pulling out the infamous black notebook.

"Well, that settles it men! Er, I mean... Women?" Tamaki said, heading out of the room. "Ouran is getting a new Hostess Club!".

* * *

Haruhi and the twins grumpily sat down at a cafe. Unsurprisingly, the twins were unable to go to class because they were never seen before. Well... their new _bodies_ were never seen before. Haruhi sighed, and started rubbing her temples. How was she supposed to keep up her scholarship if they were keeping her out of class?!

"You know, I don't see why I have to be here." Haruhi said. "You guys are making me skip out on school!". The twins put their chin in their hands in unison, and tilted their heads.

"It's not like this is going to harm you-" Hikaru began, in an unsympathetic voice.

"This is your first absence." Kaoru finished, attempting to have the same edge in his voice. Haruhi wasn't in the best mood, so she quickly got angry. Which, was very out of character for her.

"Yeah, well. What about tomorrow?!" Haruhi asked, rather loudly. Suddenly, a familiar dramatic voice spoke up.

"Already planned out, my new prince!" Tamaki said, revealing himself along with the rest of the host.

"Wait, how long were you three just... standing there?" Kaoru asked, legitimately confused.

"Yeah, that's kind of creepy..." Hikaru said. Tamaki, who either failed to hear them or ignored them, kept talking.

"SO, Kyoya and I came up with the most brilliant idea.." Tamaki began. He explained the entire plan to the three one years, who were still wondering how long they were standing with them. After Tamaki was done, Honey showed every one a list.

"Me and Takashi came up with some new names! Right, Takashi?" Honey asked, waving the list at his cousin.

"..Yeah.."

"Don't worry, we made sure they are really cute names!" Honey exclaimed, showing the list to everyone.

 _ **'Kyo-Chan: Kiyoko Ootori '**_

 _ **'Tama-Chan: Tamiko Suoh'**_

 _ **'Takashi: Takara Morinozuka'**_

 _ **'Hika-Chan: Hikari Hitachiin'**_

 _ **'Kao-Chan: Kaori Hitachiin'**_

 _ **'Me!: Mitsuko Haninozuka'**_

 _ **'Haru-Chan: Haruki Fujioka'**_

"Wait... I don't really need a new name..? Right...?" Haruhi asked, nervously. It's not that she had something against the name Haruki. It's because she has already had to hide her gender, pay a debt, get out of a debt, deal with the hyper host club, clean after insanely violent guest, and switch genders. An alias, might make Haruhi go crazy.

"Well, you look the same... So, I suppose not." Kyoya said. Honey pouted.

"You don't like your new name, Haru-Chan?" Honey asked, sadly. Haruhi shook her head.

"It's not that! It's just-"

"Oh well, I like 'Haruhi' much better anyway! It's much cuter!" Honey said, giggling.

"Hey, have we told the headmaster about this?" Kaoru asked, changing the subject. Tamaki shuddered.

"Yes, we've made my father aware..." Tamaki said, remembering the horrified look in his father eyes when he saw the newly female hosts.

"Well, this has been just lovely." Hikaru said, sarcastically. "But, Kaoru and I should go home."

"So early in the day?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, no point in staying here.." Kaoru explained, an idea popping in his head. He and his brother cuddled Haruhi from the side.

"Naww, try not to miss us too much!" They said in unison, purposely in front of Tamaki. Tamaki started to rant, but the twins quickly ran out the door.

* * *

The twins started to walk home from the cafe. They didn't live to far, and didn't want to deal with their drivers finding out right now. Kaoru observed his female brother from the corner of his eye. He truly did wonder how his brother was handling this. At first, Hikaru seemed very disturbed with switching genders, but now he acted like he wasn't bothered with it.

"Hey, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, snapping his brother out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I have to use the bathroom. Wait here." He said, heading inside a nearby rest.

That's another thing, how could he be able to use the bathroom so soon? Kaoru knew for a fact that the other host haven't even looked at their new... assessments. But, Hikaru could just _pee_ like it was normal? Maybe Hikaru was starting to handle things better, maybe he was maturing.

" _But, that would mean..."_ Kaoru thought. _"Hikaru could possibly grow tired of me soon..."._

Before Kaoru could think of it more, he felt somebody pull him behind the buildings. They pushed Kaoru into the wall.

"Owwww. What the hell?" Kaoru asked, gripping his head. He opened his eyes, and saw three guys. Not a single one of them looked friendly.

"Why, hell~o girl." A guy with greasy black hair said.

"What's a cute thing like you doing out here alone?" Another guy said. He had bleach blond hair, and was the closest to Kaoru. Kaoru guessed he was he guy who dragged him there.

"I-I-I'm waiting for my b-brother." Kaoru answered, carefully trying to get out the third guy's grip.

"Brother, eh?" The third guy asked, picking with Kaoru's hair.

"Well, we should have some fun with you before big bro comes back..." The second guy said, creeping his face closer to Kaoru. Kaoru started squirming, and started moving his head away.

"Stop! I'm not actually a girl! Leave me alone!" Kaoru said, kicking at the guys.

"Funny. You look like a girl." The first guy said, licking his lips.

"QUIT IT!" Kaoru said, punching the second guy as hard as he could. He growled.

"Now we're not gonna be as _nice_ , you little-"

"HEY! She said leave her alone!" A voice suddenly said. Three girls came out, one had a cellphone in her hand, One was trembling and holding a bottle of water, and one was Hikaru.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said, running up to Kaoru. He gave him a hug.

"H-Hikaru.." Kaoru said, his voice cracking. He was trying not to cry. The girl holding the bottle of water waked up to Kaoru and handed it to him.

"Are you okay, Kaoru? I-I'm so sorry I left you alone!" Hikaru said, looking like he was about to cry as well. Kaoru nodded.

"Didn't you tell us you were waiting on your brother?" The first guy said, Hikaru growled. He was prepared to give these guys whatever he got. But, the other girl spoke up.

"Who cares? Just get the hell away from here!" The girl said, pulling out a phone. "Or, we'll call the cops!". The three boys looked at each other before they chuckled, and started to walk near the girl.

"H-H-Hey! I also saw you three drive here! I.. took a picture of your plate number!" The other girl said, hiding behind Hikaru and Kaoru. The three guys growled, before walking away.

"Way to go, Kumiko!" The girl said, running up to her friend. Kumiko took a deep, shaky breath.

"They were scary, Shizuka!" Kumiko said, turning towards Kaoru. "A-Are you okay?!". Kaoru smiled, and nodded.

"Man, what a bunch of assholes." Shizuka said. Hikaru nodded his head.

"Thanks for getting me when you saw my brother in trouble." Hikaru said, slightly smiling.

"Would you like to spend the night at the infamous Hitachiin Mansion, as a thank you gift? Guest Room of course." Kaoru asked. The two girls gasped.

"Sure!" They said, in unison. The four started to walk to the Hitachiin residence. But, the girls were a little curious about something...

Why do they refer to each other as their brothers?

* * *

 ** _Chapter End_**

Angel: Poor Kaoru!

Rebel: I kind of feel bad we made the more gentle twin the victim...

Pervert: Thank goodness for those girls!

Angel: Speaking of which, those girls will be important... Maybe, Hitachiin love interest? ;) (P.S: If your wondering why the new names weren't creative... Remember, Honey came up with them.)


End file.
